Infinity Dragon Emperor
by maelstrom2023
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke, when they were fighting each other at valley of the end, got transported through an inter-dimensional portal that somehow appeared between them. Now in a new world, with new families and dreams, can they survive this world and achieve thier goals? read to find out. Naruto X harem. Irregular updates. Not good at summaries so better read the story inside.
1. prologue

I **do not own naruto or any of the other animes in the following story**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **PROLOGUE**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Valley of the end**

BOOM!

The once beautiful scenery with two large stone statues and huge waterfall was destroyed. The pieces of rocks and debris all fallen here and there. Both the statues were disfigured clearly showing the signs of powerful jutsus been used.

Near the bottom of Harshirama's statue was our blonde hero coated with red chakra cloak, with a tail swishing beside him. Standing up once again, he formed the rasengan with one hand - not noticing his accomplishment – and glared at his foe standing infront of him across the river.

Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan, was standing at the bottom of Madara's statue ready to counter Naruto with his own attack.

Riiip!

Sasuke's shirt was torn from the back as the second wing came out from his shirt. His appearance was drastically changed on fully activating the second level of the cursed seal. Ready to attack Naruto, he formed a chidori in his hand. Chirping voices filled the arena as he created his jutsu, the noise soon began to increase as he powered more chakra in his attack, the said attack turning into a black version of the orginal attack.

Naruto on noticing the change in chidori, increased the chakra input of his own jutsu, unknowingly mixing the Kyuubi's chakra in the rasengan, turning it into purple version of the original one.

On readying the jutsus both the ninjas charged each other with a battle cry, one hell bent on trying to bring his friend and once teammate back to the village, and the other trying to win the battle and defect the village to avenge his clan by finally killing his brother.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Both ninjas clashed their jutsus.

BOOM!

The power struggle of the attacks began. Both of them trying to overpower each other increased their power inputs. As the chakra increased, the jutsus surrounded both shinobis, both of them still trying not to give up. The chakras reacted to each other forming similar outer appearance to a tailed beast bomb. The power of the collision was so strong that rocks and water surrounding them began to rise and fall. Some of the rocks even came out from the earth.

At the same moment Kakashi arrived with his summon Pakkun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kakashi's P.O.V.**

His eyes widened seeing the tailed beast bomb in the middle of the valley. The memory of the day of the Kyuubi attack came fresh to him. His reason to come at the valley was all forgotten. His instincts took over as he swallowed three soldier pills and activated his secret weapon which he thought he could use after 3 or 4 years. The 'Mangekyou Sharingan' . His left eye slowly changed into sharingan and then to mangekyou version, ready to attack full force.

BOOM!

He saw the jutsus getting out of control as the two chakras began to mix with each other. Focusing in the centre of the explosion he created a rift to transport the explosion elsewhere.

BOOM!

At the same time another explosion sounded from the attack as he lost his concentration and the rift was left open as it sucked whole thing and got out of control from the power coming off of it. It was the last thing he saw as his vision started turning dark and he lost his consciousness, doing his job well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

As the explosion took place, the rift got out of control. The chakras released started powering the rift. As it became more powerful, the colours of the rift began to change. Soon the chakra was all sucked out and what left was Naruto, stuck at the opening of the portal, screaming in pain. It seemed the portal was not letting him inside.

 **With Naruto**

His whole body was aching inside-out. He didn't even know what happened. But from the corner of his eyes he saw Sasuke. As soon as his body entered the portal it got limp and fell into the river, which was just below the portal. He didn't know what happened to Sasuke. Did he fall unconcious or dead? Will the same thing happen to him?

He felt a burning sensation on his stomach, where the seal was present. It slowly started to spread out covering his whole stomach. He may not be the master of the sealing jutsu but even he knew that the seal was stopping itself from opening. It might be the security mechanism of the seal that pervy-sage told him about.

The pain was getting stronger and stronger. Soon it became untolerable for him as he fell unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **With Sasuke's Soul**

He didn't know what happened, but one second he was clashing jutsu against Naruto and another second he was separated from his body and sucked inside this weird portal. He wanted to go back. He wanted to avenge his clan. He was so close to achieve first step of his goal by training under Orochimaru. But now it was all gone. He was dead. He hated Naruto at this point. It was all because of him. Because of him he was dead. Because of him, now he cannot achieve his goal. He promised himself that if he ever saw Naruto again, he was going to kill him.

The portal soon came to an end. He could see the light coming out from the other end of portal. The light got brighter and brighter as he approached the portal. He closed his eyes out of instinct. As soon as he exited the portal, he saw black. 'What is happening?' he tried to claw his surroundings, but he couldn't. He was not able to move his body. He could feel the walls or something around him squeeze him, but he could not do anything. The squeezing was happening for quite some time. He couldn't even hear anything around him. But soon he felt air touching his head and someone holding his head and trying to pull him. Failing to move even a muscle, he just let the person to pull him out from the thing he was trapped in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Naruto's mindscape**

"Hey furball, what is happening outside?!" Naruto asked to Kyuubi.

"How do I know you hairless monkey, and didn't I tell you to give me respect!" came the gruff voice of the nine tailed fox trapped inside of him.

"Stop being such a jerk at this time fox!" Naruto argued, "I need your help to save Sasuke, and can you tell what happened to him?"

"Well...he is dead"

"What?!" Naruto shouted, shocked. "But how?!"

"I guess there's no problem in telling you. Well, it's because of the portal. It's not an ordinary one but an interdimensional one. You cannot travel through it unharmed unless you are a supernatural being such as me. But if a human tries to travel through it then your soul is ripped out of your body, the body remains and only a soul can travel through it. Sasuke is alive but in another dimension. Same thing is happening to you to. But in your case I am supernatural but not you. So you are stuck at the opening. The seal is created by Shinigami-sama and is imprinted to your soul. I am stuck within your soul. If you want to travel then you must separate me and you, as it is the only way to travel. Two souls separately. But the seal is interfering with it."

"So all I have to do is take off the seal?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, smart boy aren't you?"

"But if I remove the seal then you are going to be free and cause chaos in whole elemental nations."

"Yes, I will. But the choice is yours. Let me help you." The kyuubi smirked inwardly. "You see, if you don't go through portal then villagers will think you killed Sasuke and you will be banished or labelled as missing-nin or even worse. But if you go through it then you will be able to live a happy life with your parents in the new world. No-one will be there to hold you back. You could create friends, you will not be ill-treated. So what do you want now? You don't have the time to think you know? The portal can close any time now." said Kyuubi with a smirk.

He knew he had him there.

Naruto stood there listening to Kyuubi. His eyes shadowed by his blonde hair. If he wanted anything in his life, above all he wanted parents. A world where he could start his new life with the thing he wanted the most, he wouldn't disagree with it. He wanted parents above everything and everyone in his life. Even if he has to give away his life to get them, he would do it gladly.

The choice was made.

 **END**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **This story will be centred around Naruto, so don't come screaming to me that you wan't to see Sasuke. You will see Sasuke sometimes, but not always.**

 **And this is my first story, so go a little easy on me.**

 **Please leave reviews after you read the story.**

 **And don't write something destructive.**

 **And you are advised to give me suggestions and not orders.**

 **Naruto will have a harem, whether you like it or not.**

 **Updates will be irregular, as my college will start from July-2018. So just don't leave reading my story or screaming at me to update it 'cause I will only update it when I get free time.**

 **Maelstrom2023 signing out.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Arrival and Birth of Naruto

**I do not own Naruto or any of the animes used in the following story**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **When I wrote PROLOGUE in MS word, I put a line whenever there was a scene change and even underlined somethings like, Naruto P.O.V, but nothing came when I posted it. So if any of you happen to be author please help me with the above mentioned problem, if it does not appear in this chapter too.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Answer to some of the questions you all asked:-**

 **-I am not going to disclose the harem, so you just have to go with the flow. Although, I may consider some of the pairings you all suggested.**

 **-Naruto will not have Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing. Actually, I am going to ask you what does Infinity Dragon Emperor means.**

 **-Rias will not be in pairing. She is overused.**

 **-There will be no Kushina in the harem, neither will she be present in the dxd universe.**

 **-Naruto will not be an orphan.**

 **-Kyuubi 'helped' Naruto because he wanted to be free.**

 **-And my dear reader, if sasuke and naruto won't remember a thing of their previous life, then how do they remember to speak inside their head?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **CHAPTER 1**

'Beautiful'

It was the word which came into his mind when he looked at the portal he was floating through. This bloody portal which took his life and made him release kyuubi was beautiful. Someone might think he was messed up in the head. But still, it was beautiful.

It was like someone took the rainbow and put it in grinder.

'Perfect combination of colours'

He was so excited to start his new life. Never in his life he has been so excited, neither when he became a gennin nor when his teammate was Sakura. The reason for him being so excited, he might have parents in the next life. He might have true friends, might even have a sibling and, not be hated like when he was alive. He was happy.

He closed his eyes and took a long breath to contain his excitement. The thought of what Kyuubi would do when he was free did not even strike him once. He had forgotten and moved on. But he did think over what the fox said about only supernatural beings travelling through portal intact. Did that mean the world sustained life like tailed beasts and mythical creatures?

'Meh...why put pressure on my mind when I can see what will be in the world when I arrive there'

Opening his eyes, he saw bright light far away from his current position.

'That must be the exit' he thought.

He looked at his stomach to see the seal still present there. Kyuubi did say that the seal was imprinted to his soul. But why it was still open he didn't know. He shrugged and looked infront as he was not very far away from the exit.

Suddenly a black circle with wierd markings appeared in his path.

'Is that supposed to happen?'

He didn't know what it was but if it didn't move away, he may collide with it. He tried to move his hands here and there but couldn't change his path. He didn't know what to do. Out from that circle came out a little girl with emotionless face looking at the portal like it was her home. She had long straight black hair which flowed past her back with a long stick taller than herself beside her. She had a nice and cute face. Though what made him blush were the clothes she was wearing. Just two strips to cover her flat breasts just above her nipples, and a mini-skirt.

"Hey, look out!" he shouted at the girl to move out of the way or they collide, but the girl just turned her head to look at him with the same emotionless eyes he saw just few moments before and just floated there.

"Aaaaaaah!"

He braced himself for the impact that was about to come and waited for the pain, but it never came.

"Eh...?"

He turned back to look what happened to girl and saw her turned towards him with a little shocked look. Or so he thought if the little widening of her eyes was any indication.

He felt a tingling sensation in his stomach area as he took a look at that. The seal, it was closed. And the stomach area of his soul had turned dark black.

"Wha-..." he never got to finish his sentence as there was a bright blinding light and he exited the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **WITH OPHIS**

She was sitting at her throne, taking her rest and thinking about a plan to take her 'home' back from 'the Great Red'. Since the day she had lost her home to him after a fight, she never stopped planning on how to take it back. She also used her magical energy continuously to sense him in her home, so that whenever he left it she would be there to occupy it.

So it was a surprise when she felt another presence in her home – the dimensional gap. It had very small energy compared to her or great red so she neglected it.

'Might be a soul'

But soon she sensed another presence, larger energy than previous one, still smaller to her or red. Questions started to appear in her mind. Why were two unknown beings there in her home? Why did the 'Red' neglect it? Was he sleeping? She had to go and check. She got up from her throne, created a teleportation circle and disappeared without telling anyone. She didn't care about any member serving under her, so why should she inform anyone what business she had?

She stepped from the circle and looked at the place that happened to be her home a long time ago. She missed her home very much. Who won't miss their home after it was taken from them?

"Hey, look out!"

She turned and saw a soul of a human boy approaching towards her at high speed. She just stood there, after all a soul would just pass through her. That's why it was a shock when the boy not only passed through her but took good amount of her dragon energy. Although, she had infinite energy, yet, she was shocked. How...how a mere soul could snatch such high amount of energy from her without even trying it. But before she could do anything he exited through one of the many exits her home had.

She frowned. Great Red was approaching towards her. No doubt sensed her presence. She created a teleportation circle and left the gap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as he exited the portal, he saw black. It was the thing he kept seeing for some time when he tried to claw his surroundings to feel something around him. Nothing. He could not move even a single muscle in his body.

'What is happening? First the seal and now this! Can I ever get a break!?'

Suddenly he was squeezed through something. It was like someone was pushing him somewhere by squeezing the surroundings around him. He was familiar with this feeling. It happened to him when he was –

'INSIDE A SNAKE! NOOOO!'

He furiously tried to get out of the 'snake's body', but it was no use. Squeezing was getting more intense as the 'snake' was desperately trying to push him inside it. Suddenly he felt air touch the top of his head.

'Eh...the snake is trying to push me outside?'

But it was not possible. Why would a snake try to push him out? It didn't make any sense. It could only happen if the snake had – 'a food poisoning. Eeeeww. Why does it always happen to me?'

He felt someone take hold of his head and pull him outside.

'Eh...what the hell?' He was not inside a snake. No he was inside something else. He just waited for the person to pull him outside.

As soon as he was taken out, he tried to open his eyes, only to close them suddenly from the bright light above his head. Opening his eyes few seconds later, he saw he was in the hands of a huge man, or more specifically a huge doctor. He blinked dumbly.

"Strange...you do not cry. Babies cry when they are born." The doctor spoke looking at him.

'He was a fucking babyyyyy?!' he screamed inside his head.

*SMACK*

He was slapped on hip by the doctor. The pain – he felt like someone has made his hip pincushion by throwing senbons at him.

"Waaaaahn..."

He cried. Loudly.

 **END(Chapter 1)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Readers, I have updated the 'prologue' and 'chapter 1'. The update is only making it more presentable. Content is not changed in any way or form.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Maelstrom2023.**


	3. The Life Begins

**I do not own Naruto or any of the following animes used in this story**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **After reading 'Arrival and Birth of Naruto', some of you may have understood why the story was titled 'Infinity Dragon Emperor'.**

 **Guest – If you are searching for infinity stones, then I may disappoint you here. This is HSdxd universe, so there will be no infinity stones, but your review gave me the idea to put something similar in this fiction. I am not going to tell you anything except that the similar things will be 'Dragon's Treasure'.**

 **Uchiha vic - Naruto and Sasuke will reach the level they were during their final clash and may even surpass it, after all its dxd universe. But, you have to wait for it.**

 **Why nobody helped me with the problem I mentioned in previous chapter? Don't you all want to read something more presentable? Huh?**

 **I have to say, I am quite disappointed with the amount of reviews I got for this fiction, whereas, it has got more than 4000 views at present. Even if 2 in every 100 persons had reviewed, number of reviews would at least be 80.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here's the chapter.**

' **thoughts'**

" **speech"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

*HUSH*

"Aww...my baby don't cry. Now you are in safe hands. Look into your mother's eyes." A beautiful lady who happened to be Naruto's mother cooed, as she tried to calm Naruto down, while glaring at the doctor, said doctor sweating under the glare she gave.

How could a tired woman, who had just given birth, be so scary? He would never know.

Naruto smirked inwardly. 'Payback'. He was born a prankster.

Honestly, what was the problem if he didn't want to cry? It just implied he would grow up to become a strong man.

Well, he wasn't a doctor, otherwise he would know the problem.

There was a knock on the door of the hospital room she was in. She looked in the direction of the door to see her own daughter peeking through the see-through glass on the door, with sparkly eyes as she looked at her little brother.

She glanced towards the nurse. The nurse nodded and opened the door to allow the little child in.

As the door opened the five year old girl, with flowing brown hair, rushed towards her lil-brother and mother, eliciting a giggle from the latter.

"Aww...momma he's so cute." The five year old girl commented looking at her brother.

"Oh Kiyome, he is." Her mother said with a tired voice.

She looked at mother. Her beautiful face and long blonde hair were glistening with sweat. She looked so worn out. Her hair was dishevelled too.

"Mom, are you ok?" she asked her mother in concern.

"I am okay Kiyo-chan. Just tired is all. A little rest and I will be fine." She dismissed her daughter's concern for her health.

"Excuse me mam", the nurse interrupted the family conversation. "I have to fill some details about the baby. Do you have a name for the boy?"

"I haven't de-"

"Mom-mom-mom, I have decided one", Kiyome shouted to interrupt her mother. "C-can I?" she wasn't used to have all the attention at her.

"Hmm?" she beckoned her daughter to speak.

"While I was sitting outside thinking names, I got hungry, so I decided to have ramen. That was when a name came into my mind. His name will be...Naruto-cha~n. It means maelstrom."

Naruto was just glad he got his original name and started making sounds which he thought were cute, as a reaction to his name.

Her mother giggled.

"It seems he like it. Nurse-san, his name will be Naruto Abe" she told the nurse, while smiling as she watched Naruto giggle when Kiyome tickled his stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Two Days Later**

First time in his whole life, he was glad to be home. The house was nothing special, just a two story old-fashioned Japanese Style house, but it was way better than his crappy apartment. He heard in a conversation that his father lived in another city due to his job, and didn't even come to visit his wife while she was giving birth.

He had already become a jerk in his view.

Anyway, it was nice to be home. Two days of staying at hospital and going through so many check-ups, was slowly getting to him. Few more days and he would have snapped. Not that he would be able to do anything, except may be puke and cry?

He looked around him. Currently, it was night and he and his 'sissy-missy' were sleeping in their mother's room. He coined that term because of how she was acting in front of him. She should loosen up; after all she was only five.

He was sleeping in a cradle, just beside the bed, while his sister was snuggling with their mother in the bed. He wanted to sleep in the bed too. Damn this baby form.

It was night. Nobody was watching over him.

'Good time to check what happened to the seal.' He mused to himself.

He closed his eyes and started to concentrate in order to enter his mindscape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

'Hmm? It has gotten really dark in here.' He noted to himself, as he stood in front of the passageway that lead towards the Kyuubi's Cage.

He looked down to see his reflection in the water. He looked the same when he died. He even retained his whisker marks.

He started to inspect the walls. They were the same too. In fact the whole place was same as before – sewer. But what really changed were the thick black pipes running along the ceilings and walls, instead of the blue ones. They were running everywhere with no fixed pathway unlike the chakra pipes in his previous life. This energy, which the pipes contained, was also different from the chakra. How he knew that? Well, because of the color and, he knew how chakra felt.

Observing this all, he started to move towards the cage – Kyuubi's previous residence.

Standing in front of the cage he was shocked. The seal which locked the Kyuubi's cage was still present, but the vacant space which was there after he released the Kyuubi was fully occupied by the black energy which flowed through the pipes.

Did this energy come from the girl whom he passed through? She did appear from a black circle. Or like chakra in his dimension, this dimension had some kind of energy too? Well, he will find it out when he will grow up. He had a lot of time ahead of him; there was no need to rush things up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N** **: now I am going to rush things up a bit, because there is no need of the parts in between. It will only bore you. And now part by part I will take you where the real things begin.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Eight Years Later**

Eight years have passed since the day he saw the changes in his mindscape. Since that day the amount of black energy kept on growing inside him. He also came to know that the energy inside of him was called magic. Everyone in this world had magic but not everyone could use it. Many didn't even know about it. The only beings that can use it were Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels and Mages. There were also some creatures called Yokais, who had chakra in place of magic. He came to know that they used chakra in the similar ways as the ninjas in his dimension, just not with hand-signs.

The humans that were trained in art of magic were known as mages. He also came to know that his family was in contact with this 'Supernatural World', as beast tamers. The humans, who tame the supernatural creatures like mermaids, lamia, wyverns, etc, were known as beast tamers.

These things were explained to him by his father, who by the way was still a jerk in his eyes. Eight years have passed and he can count the number of times he visited them on single hand. If he didn't know better, he would say that he had another family living with him.

That aside, today was the day he would get his first familiar. His sister Kiyome, was already ahead of him, having started the art of taming same age as him. Her first familiar was a mermaid.

Gaining a familiar, would be his first step in the supernatural world. After that, he would start his training. The same way he did in the ninja world. He had it all planned the moment he learnt about the presence of the supernatural beings. His goal, well...he didn't know.

This world didn't have a post, similar to hokage. For now, his goal was to become strong, strong enough to protect what is precious to him.

"Alright! I have finished my dinner mom. Let's go to get my familiar!" Naruto shouted in excitement, as he finished his dinner.

"Not now Naruto. Your sister and I haven't finished our dinner. Keep your dishes in the sink, wash your hands and pack the necessary materials. When that is done, wait for us. Now go." His mother, Yume, said in stern voice.

"Yes kaa-chan." Naruto answered in slightly deflated tone as he did what his mother commanded.

Both Yume and Kiyome giggled at his antics. He acted like a comic character. One second he was happy, another second he became sad. Being a lone male in house, he took his responsibility well. He took care of them when they were sick, cheered them up when they were sad. Both agreed that his thoughts were too mature for his age, more mature than even Kiyome, who was 13 years old now. He had dived so deep in their hearts that they can't imagine a single day without him.

"Okay Kiyome, let's go." Yume said to her daughter, after finishing the dishes.

"Okay mom. Let's not keep Naru-chan waiting anymore." Kiyome said agreeing with her mother.

"You know he hates it, when you say that." Her mother said to her.

"I like calling him that. You call him that too." She argued.

"That's because I'm his mother. I have right to call him Naru-chan. Plus he likes it when I call him."

Her daughter hmph'ed and went to her room to dress in a more comfortable outfit.

Yume just smiled and moved to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Naru-chan, have you packed all the things according to the list I gave you?" On getting the confirmation she turned to her daughter. "Kiyo-chan, have you?"

"Yes mom." Kiyome answered.

"Okay, listen carefully", getting attention, she took out a blue crystal from her jacket's pocket and showed it to them. "This is a teleportation crystal. With this you can travel any place in the world. The only condition is, you should have visited the place once. Then only you could travel through it. This crystal is yours Naruto. Pocket it and do not misuse it." she said giving more emphasis on 'do not misuse it'. She said it because, she knew him well enough that he would use it to go to school and coming back home.

"Thanks mom." He was glad he got something as cool as this. He could use it to find a place to train.

"You're welcome. Now, listen carefully because this is serious." She said in a tone that demanded no arguments. "Kiyome you already know this, but still listen it one more time. The place where we will be going, is too big and dangerous, you may find devils and fallen angels there. On top of that there are many dangerous beasts that might kill you at first glance. So stick with me at all time. Naruto, you don't know how to use crystal, so better not use it. If you see anything different, any fallen angel or devil, inform me suddenly, at first glance. Is that clear?"

"Yes mom!" they both shouted in unison.

Naruto knew he was not strong enough to take on any of them. He had enjoyed the 8 years of his life, and now it was time to become serious and train.

 **END(CHAPTER 2)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Hope you all like it.**

 **-and please please please review.**

 **-next chapter will be 'visit to familiar forest'.**

 **-you can point out the mistakes in reviews and can also make suggestions for the plot.**

 **-I may travel the next two days in train so i will not be able to update the story. Sorry in advance. I told you, the updates will be irregular. Hope the wait doesn't kill you. XD**

 **Thank you.**

 **Maelstrom2023.**


	4. The Visit to Familiar Forest Part-1

**I do not own Naruto or any of the following animes used in this story**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N:** **OMG! This story has already crossed 11000 views. You guys can't imagine how happy that makes me. But…I am still disappointed with the amount of reviews. Even a simple 'good' or 'bad' works guys. At least give me the feedback.**

 **Anyway, let's continue with the story. Sorry for the very long wait. But I have a good excuse, I started a new story.**

 **Team 11: A Special Team, featuring Naruto x Ami in a two-man team. Checkout the link given below if you are interested in the story.**

 **s/13085168/1/Team-11-A-Special-Team**

 **If you are familiar with the mobile version of the website, just put an 'm' in the place of 'www'**

 **Now let's move to the story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CHAPTER 3: Visit to Familiar Forest**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Last time**

"Okay, listen carefully", getting attention, she took out a blue crystal from her jacket's pocket and showed it to them. "This is a teleportation crystal. With this you can travel any place in the world. The only condition is, you should have visited the place once. Then only you could travel through it. This crystal is yours Naruto. Pocket it and do not misuse It." she said giving more emphasis on 'do not misuse it'. She said it because, she knew him well enough that he would use it to go to school and coming back home.

"Thanks mom." He was glad he got something as cool as this. He could use it to find a place to train.

"You're welcome. Now, listen carefully because this is serious." She said in a tone that demanded no arguments. "Kiyome you already know this, but still listen it one more time. The place where we will be going, is too big and dangerous, you may find devils and fallen angels there. On top of that there are many dangerous beasts that might kill you at first glance. So stick with me at all time. Naruto, you don't know how to use crystal, so better not use it. If you see anything different, any fallen angel or devil, inform me suddenly, at first glance. Is that clear?"

"Yes mom!" they both shouted in unison.

Naruto knew he was not strong enough to take on any of them. He had enjoyed the 8 years of his life, and now it was time to become serious and train.

 **Now**

"Okay Naruto, now watch carefully as I use this crystal to teleport ourselves to the familiar forest." Yume said as she prepared to use the crystal. "Now close your eyes, and visualise about the place you want to go in your mind. And now you will feel the crystal drawing something out from inside you. Don't worry, you will not be harmed. The crystal is drawing out your magic to make the teleportation a success. So, you have to do is let the crystal feed upon your magic, okay?" Yume asked, describing the whole procedure before Naruto could ask any questions to her.

Naruto watched as her yellow crystal glowed brightly with the energy it was feeding upon. Then suddenly, a seal appeared under all of them. 'Wait a sec! I saw that seal before, the black haired small girl in the dimensional tear used that!'

So that's the teleportation seal I guess. Wonder if I can make it.

"Naruto, take a deep breath. It will help you in the teleportation." Kiyome suggested her brother, as it was his first time experiencing the teleportation. She smiled beautifully as Naruto responded with an okay and watched him take a deep breath cutely.

As he closed his eyes and took a long breath he felt himself lighter. He opened his eyes and was left amazed at what he saw. They have teleported! He was in a dark forest.

"Woah" Naruto whispered in an amazed voice. The teleportation was the most amazing thing he ever saw.

"Amazing isn't it?" standing next to him, his mother asked.

"Yeah. And thanks Kiyome-nee, for the advice" Naruto said.

"No problem Naru" Kiyome said to Naruto in an affectionate tone.

Yume smiled seeing the love between her children, but decided to focus on the priority first.

"Okay, both of you let's move. Naruto have you thought of any familiar you want or just want to search for one?" Yume asked to him.

"Nah…I haven't thought of anything, but if I would have a choice, then I would want a healing type or fighting type." He replied.

"A healing type, hmm… there should be a habitat of them in the south direction." Yume mumbled to herself. "Okay, let's head south."

 **Few Minutes Later**

"How much more mom?" Naruto asked.

They have been continuously wandering in the forest, but there was no sign of the place where Yume was taking them.

"Patience Naruto. We will get there in few minutes." She replied.

From the looks of it, Kiyome was tired too. And there was another thing continuously bothering him. The feeling that someone was watching them. Someone or something was following them. He was constantly on guard. He could tell his sister and mother about it, but that would freak them out, or worse, their follower could attack them or question him about his ability to sense his presence.

There was also another thing, his newfound ability. Maybe this new energy inside him gave him some kind of sixth sense?

Whatever it was, the best thing he could do right now was keeping his guard up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Long Time Ago**

"I think I know what to do…"

"And?"

With confidence in his footsteps, he marched forward and undid the leaflet stuck at the opening.

"But know this…my friend…even if you are not my friend, I thank you for everything you have done for me. I was constantly thinking, and came to a conclusion that I was not better than them, my haters. I treated you the same way as they did to me. I always demanded from you but never took your feelings into consideration. Even though our time was short…I believe that if we would have stayed together longer, I would have changed you. But, it's too late now. I only hope you may forgive me…my friend." The time for the speaker was up and he disappeared mysteriously, leaving the listener alone.

These words, spoken by the speaker, made a great impact on the listener, greater than the speaker thought them to be.

The listener sat there in thoughts. These were the first words of kindness spoken to him in thousands of years from his birth in the real world. He didn't know what to do.

Someone dare to say that he had the power to change him, to take all of the hatred inside him.

He showed a promise. To convert him from a being of destruction to protector of peace. To change him completely. To be his friend. To change…the world. That's why, he decide to follow him. To see his promise, and to fan the flames of his fire. To be his partner as he was meant to be from the birth of the speaker.

'Partners' that sounded nice

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Super evil cliffhanger!**

 **MUAHAHAHAHA…**

 **Hello my readers, sorry for the so long wait. Hope you forgive me.**

 **Okay! So attention everyone!**

 **Here is your assignment – Identify 'the speaker and the listener'**

 **Those who answer correct can give a suggestion for the plot or pairing along with their review for the chapter. I will chose among all the suggestions whose review to consider. And please do read and review my second story if you are interested.**

 **Follow my Instagram account for latest updates about the stories, if you are interested of course. Just type maelstrom2023 in the search box.**

 **Rest aside, please review the chapter.**

 **Thankyou everyone.**

 **Maelstrom.**


	5. Attention! (Important News )

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **GOOD NEWS FOR EVERYONE!**

 **ATTENTION:**

From now onwards, the updates will be monthly, and the chapters will be long as per your requests.

If I can't update, I will inform you all beforehand.

Thankyou.

 **REPLY TO YOUR REVIEWS AND PM'S:**

To the shadow overlord279-

Thanks for the honest review dear reader.  
I will try to improve.  
As for the plot and pairing, I have my own story planned. I just wanted to enhance it according to the reader, so you all enjoy it more. There is also a reason behind it, that is, I was not the person with the best grammar, but I improved myself after continuous efforts. Sadly, there are many others also present like me who have a good imagination but can't write it. It is for them I tell to suggest plots, so they may get a chance and gain some confidence in themselves.  
Thanks once again. I will consider your review.

To xirons20-

What did you not understand in this conversation? The speaker was Naruto and listener was Kurama…

To eniox27-

Thanks, and you're right. Its Naruto and Kurama. No, Abe family are not magicians. In canon, the Abe family are beast tamers, but how did they reach familiar forest? It was never given so I just made the way. Yeah, a different version of Naruto. I don't think there was any fic of Naruto with Ophis' power.

 **Well, thankyou everyone for the reviews. Expect an update before 31-December-2018. And all of you have given correct answers.**

 **Thanks, and review. I read all the reviews and PMs.**

 **I would never ignore any review, unless and until, there is a need to answer it or any other reasons…you know…**

 **Your questions will always be answered in the next updates.**

 **I am working on the next chapter. Next chapter will be long.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS IN ADVANCE! (Just in case if we do not meet before that day)**

 **Maelstrom.**


End file.
